goose chase
by asukaryo
Summary: When Aizawa is accused of a crime he'd never commit, Hizashi takes proving his innocence into his own hands.
1. chapter 1

Aizawa checked on the sleeping children one more time before going to the kitchen. Eri had fell asleep with Shoto, and Shinsou was in his own room. It'd been two years since the polycule had adopted the two kids- Shoto was now 17, and Eri was 9. Aizawa was very proud of them for being so strong. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hizashi at the dining table, grading papers, and Toshinori sat next to him, quietly talking. They paused to acknowledge their mutual husband standing over the table.

"Find the scarf?" Toshi asked.

"No." Aizawa replied, then practically laid on the table as he snatched the cap off Hizashi's pen.

"Hey!" Hizashi had to refrain from yelling, not wanting to wake the kids.

"I don't have my scarf," Aizawa started, slow and quiet. "I need something to chew." he said before popping the cap into his mouth and gnawing. His tired eyes lingered on his husbands, he didn't want to leave them tonight. He wanted to be held by them while they watched bad movies. He huffed and figured he'd be home soon anyways.

"I hate working nights," he stated.

Toshi nodded and shrugged. "At least no major crimes have been reported, so it shouldn't take too long."

Aizawa nodded and grinned. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be home fast, then we can do something."

Hizashi kicked his feet and smiled. "I can't wait!" he said before looking back down to his papers, his brain going back to hyperfocus, except now he was bouncing his head to an unknown beat.

Toshi smiled and sighed.

"I'll see you two soon," he said, leaning over to kiss Hizashi on top of his messy blonde head, and grab Toshi's hand. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Toshi said.

"Love you, Eraser." Hizashi said, still focused on grading. His green eyes never wandered up to Aizawa as he left. Toshi watched their husband leave, then turned back to Hizashi, his blue eyes stuck onto his mop of blonde hair.

"I have a bad feeling," Toshi said, reaching to tangle his fingers into Hizashi's hair. Hizashi pushed it behind his ear and looked up with a confused expression.

"Why? He does this all the time." Hizashi said, and sat down his pen.

"Yeah, but, we can't find his scarf, and the door was unlocked the other day," Toshi said as he started to tap his fingers on the table. "If someone did steal it, why?"

"Creepy fans do creepy things," Hizashi said and shrugged. "There's a ton of pictures of my ass online."

"Yeah, but, like," Toshi tried to say as serious as possible. He was so tempted to comment on Hizashi's lack of ass. "I'm just concerned." he sighed.

"I know, baby," Hizashi said tenderly. "But Shota is tough. He can handle himself." he reassured, and took Toshi's hand. Toshi nodded and gripped back.

"I'm tired," Toshi said, and stood. "You gonna come to bed?"

"Yeah," Hizashi said, and tidied the papers. He stood and grabbed Toshi's hand, letting the top hero lead him to bed. Toshi was still worried, but Hizashi's gentle, loving sighs and hums to the mysterious beat made him feel at ease. As they entered their room, Toshi removed his clothing and melted into their bed, big enough for three adult men, two teenage boys, seven cats, and a small child, if they squeezed. Hizashi removed his leather pants and plopped next to his husband.

Toshi was out like a light, but Hizashi was still awake. He watched Toshi's back rise and fall. Toshi could only sleep on his stomach, and Hizashi thought it was cute. He was like one of their cats; Remix, who only laid with her belly out around Aizawa. Hizashi knew it meant different things for Toshi and Remix to be on their stomachs, but it was still a cute connection to him. He loved Remix and Toshi both so much.

So, so much...

Toshi's annoying ringtone woke them. Toshi groaned and reached for it, and Hizashi scooted up, immediately noticing the clock and Aizawa did not correlate. 5 am, and Aizawa wasn't home yet.

"Hello?" Toshi answered.

"Toshinori-"

"Oh, God."

"Toshinori-?"

"We're on our way!"

"Yagi!"

Toshi looked over to Hizashi and had a devastated look about him.

"Yes- I-I'll see you there, bye, I love you, honey..." he hung up. "It's Aizawa," Toshi said as he stood up and started snatching his clothes up. "Put your pants on."

Hizashi did as he was told and felt panic rise in his throat. "What happened?"

"He's been arrested." Toshi said, now fully dressed. "He was framed... That's all I could gather. I'll go get Shinsou up, you go ahead and get the car ready."

Hizashi felt bile rise in his throat ad he nodded and did as he was told. He ran out their home as fast as he could go without falling in his socks.

Toshi walked to Shinsou's room and knocked on the wall as he entered. "Hey, hey, up and at 'em," he yelled, his voice steady and controlled. Shinsou curled in on himself as he woke up, just like his father, he hated being woken up. "I need you to get up in case if something happens, 'kay?"

Shinsou sat up and glanced at the clock with a nod. "M'kay... What're you doing so late, though...?"

Toshi frowned and glanced into his and his husbands room and frowned, seeing Hizashi had forgotten his pants. "We need to leave quick, I'll tell you when we gwt back, okay?" Toshi said as he ran and grabbed the pants and ran back, poking his head in, seeing Shinsou getting dressed.

"Okay," Shinsou said, then looked to Toshi, who quickly walked in and wrapped an arm around him.

"Call my cell if anything happens, we'll be back soon, we love you." he said.

"Love you too," Shinsou said, hugging his dad back. When Toshi let go, he started making his way to the car. He sat in the drivers side and turned to Hizashi, who was pantless.

"You forgot these," Toshi said as he handed the pants to Hizashi.

"Oh thank goodness--" Hizashi said with a sigh. His face was stained with wet. Toshi could smell his breath from the drivers seat.

"Careful where you walk when we get home, I kinda... Puked, on ky side." Hizashi said as they pulled out.

"You okay?"

"Toshi," Hizashi said, trying to keep himself from saying something hurtful. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Your stomach, I meant,"

"It hurts, but I'm not gonna puke again,"

"Tell me if you do, I can pull over,"

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was silent, save for Hizashi grunting and shifting in his seat. When they arrived, Hizashi practically jumped out the car. Toshi realized Hizashi didn't even put shoes on. He frowned and locked the car, following Hizashi.

By the time he caught up, Hizashi was at the counter and shouting.

"Where's my husband!?"

"Sir, I can't do anything if you don't give me a name-"

"Shota Aizawa," Toshi cut in, grabbing Hizashi by the shoulder.

"Thank you," the officer responded.

"Sorry about my husband," Toshi said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's completely okay, he's panicking," she said patiently. "I've had worse," she looked to the screen and frowned. "Ah, yes. You probably need to talk to the officer about his case before visiting-"

"I want to see him," Hizashi said loudly.

"Zashi, let her speak," Toshi said angrily.

"I understand, the conversation should be quick, however. I'll tell her to come up," the woman smiled at them and stood. "Please excuse me," she said before going into the back. It took a few minutes, but in her place came an older woman.

"Hello, you two must be Aizawa's spouses. I'm Naomi Fudo, the officer over his case." she said politely.

"Toshinori Yagi, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss." Toshi said with a weak smile.

"Hizashi Yamada." Hizashi said, unsure of this woman.

Naomi gave them a welcoming smile and gestured to the door. "Would you two please come with me so we can speak?"

"Of course." Toshi said, and began walking with Naomi. Hizashi lagged behind, not walking next to either of them.

"So, do you know the nature of the crime Aizawa has committed, Mr. Yagi?"

"No... And from the call, I don't think he did anything." Toshi said.

Naomi frowned, and placed a hand on Toshi's back. "I think you may need to sit, sir." she turned to Hizashi. "You, too. My desk is right there, pull up the chairs and I'll explain the situation."

Toshi nodded and they both did as instructed. Naomi sat across from them and turned on her computer. Unease was settled on the three of them.

"Aizawa has been charged with the kidnapping and murder of seven year old Aiko Amano," Naomi said. Her eyes looked sad suddenly, and rightfully so. "The kidnapping was reported at two a.m., and was broadcasted at three. Her body was discovered in an apartment complex at four. He was taken in around four fourty."

Hizashi had bile in his throat, and Toshi felt his heart skip a beat.

"No, no, no," Hizashi said. "Not Aizawa- not Shota! Not my husband!" he almost yelled. "Shota would never hurt a baby! Let alone kill one!" he started crying, whimpering-and-snotting crying.

Toshi wrapped an arm around Hizashi and looked to Naomi. "Now I know you have the wrong man, miss." he said. "Shota- he-"

"He was caught on tape with Amano, refusing to hand her over." she said, and turned the screen to the two men.

Aizawa was holding onto a struggling little girl with short brown hair. The police were yelling and he was holding a knife to her.

Hizashi glared.

"That's not my Shota," he spat.

Toshi was quiet.

"DNA is being tested, so far the fingerprints on the weapon has been confirmed as his. I'm sorry to tell you this, but that is Shota Aizawa." Naomi said. Her eyes lingered on Hizashi, waiting for him to speak. She looked away after a few seconds and pulled up records. "When it's convenient, we'd like to talk to all of your children."

"Including Fuyumi?" Toshi said in an almost mumble.

"If possible, but she is an adult, correct?"

"Yes."

"It's perfectly understandable if she can't find time to come to the station." she said with a soft smile.

Hizashi stood and glared at Naomi.

"I want to see him,"


	2. promise

The officer from the front desk lead them to a visitation room. She looked at the couple, and frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry this is happening to your family," she said sympathetically. Her amber brown eyes were weighed with grief. "My father killed a woman when I was a child," she said in a low and private voice. "It's not the same, but I think I can imagine how you two are feeling,"

Toshi looked to her and nodded. "I'm sorry about that, Miss..." he furrowed his brows, realizing he'd never caught her name.

"Kiyoko. Mei Kiyoko," she looked up to Toshi and smiled, then looked to the door in front of them. "Due to the nature of the crime, I'll have to be in there with you." she said in her most professional voice. She'd clearly just joined the force, probably fresh from training. Toshi nodded and turned to Hizashi, who was looking at his feet.

They entered the room, following Mei closely. It was sealed halfway through the room with glass, with small holes in the glass for easier speaking. Aizawa was on the other side of the glass, his eyes lit when he saw he saw his husbands. Hizashi almost slid and fell on the tiled floor as he bolted to Aizawa.

"Shota!" he called as he slammed his hands against the glass.

Aizawa flinched and started crying. His eyes were redder than usual, his cheeks, too. He'd already cried earlier.

"Hizashi-" he choked out. "Toshi, oh God," he buried his face in his hands and sniffled.

"Shota, Shota," Hizashi wanted to reach over and stroke his Shota's hair. He wanted to hold him. It'd been so long since he'd seen his Shota so hurt and scared. "I'm here, baby, I'm here,"

All Toshi could do was stand and try to control his own breathing. He watched as the two tried to get as close to each other as they could. Mei frowned and looked to Toshi with sympathetic eyes.

"I- I didn't do it-" Aizawa said through breathless sobs. "Hizashi, you know that, you do-"

"I know, Shota, I do,"

"Please, please don't let them take our babies away,"

"I promise, Shota,"

Toshi walked closer and took the empty seat next to where Hizashi was standing. He wondered if Aizawa even realized he was there.

"We won't," Toshi assured quietly.

"I love you," Aizawa said in an almost whisper.

"I love you, too." Toshi said, pressing a hand to the glass.

"I promise whoever did this... I promise they'll rot in here," Hizashi said. "I'll find them, and I'll make sure they pay for this!" he was lost in his own rage now. He was seething; his Shota was in here and not whoever pinned this horrid act on his Shota.

"Hizashi..."

"I promise." he said.

Aizawa sat back into his chair and looked at the clock behind them.

"It's six," he stated.

"It is." Toshi confirmed.

"You two have to work today, you should go home and get the kids ready," Aizawa said.

Hizashi was quiet, but Toshi nodded.

"You're right," Toshi agreed quietly. "We'll be back after work, okay?"

Aizawa nodded and stood. "Make sure my students stay safe, too. You know how reckless they can be,"

Toshi smiled. "We can try," he joked lightly. "We'll see you later, okay? We love you."

"I love you," Hizashi said.

"I love you, too." Aizawa said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Mei led them out. Toshi thanked her, and the two left.

The drive was quiet.

When they got home, Shoto and Eri were already awake and dressed for school. Shinsou was dressed and cooking some waffles. Eri bounced and ran to her dads, hugging them both.

"Pa, Da, what happened??" she asked as she pulled her face from their legs.

Hizashi looked away, and Toshi ruffled her hair.

"We'll tell you over breakfast, okay?" Toshi said. Eri nodded.

"Shin made waffles."

"I can smell that!" Toshi said as he lifted the little girl into the air. "Shinsou takes such good care of you, hm?"

Shinsou looked over from the kitchen and chuckled as Eri agreed loudly.

Shoto winced as he walked to the kitchen counter and picked up an apple and a knife. He watched Eri talk excitedly to Toshi as he chopped the apple.

Shoto hadn't been able to sleep that night. He'd seen the broadcast. He knew why Aizawa was missing. He hadn't told Eri or Shinsou.

"Breakfast is ready," Shinsou announced as he plated the waffles. Shoto slid the apples onto Eri's plate. Once they'd all situated with their plates, Shinsou looked up at Toshi.

"So, what happened? Where's dad?"

Toshi froze and looked at Shinsou. His face settled into a frown before he spoke.

"He was arrested,"

Eri reacted first.

"Why??" she sounded sad. It hurt Toshi's heart.

"Charged with the murder of a seven year old girl," Shoto spoke before thinking.

Eri started to tear up.

Shoto realized he fucked up.

"He... He couldn't have," Shinsou said quietly.

"I saw it on the news." Shoto said. He looked down. "There... There was a video of him,"

"It wasn't him." Hizashi said bitterly. "He wouldn't do that,"

"I know." Shoto said, his eyes lowering.

"Shoto," Hizashi said, his tone gentler. "It's okay, you were just saying what you saw,"

Shoto nodded and looked to Eri, who was clung to Shinsou. Toshi stood and wrapped his arms around the two.

"I'm gonna get more information from the police and help investigate," Hizashi stated.

Toshi leaned up and furrowed his brows at Hizashi. "If you're investigating, I am too."

"No," Hizashi said firmly.

"No?" Toshi said.

Shoto audibly swallowed.

"You need to watch the kids while I'm working." Hizashi said, then stood and started gathering empty plates.

"Oh, yeah." Toshi said.

"Promise not to burn down the house?"

Toshi giggled.

"Promise."


End file.
